


Playing with Fire: A Klance FST

by lancemcmeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fan Soundtracks, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Punk Rock, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Unhappy Ending, cuz i made it a story, sorry - Freeform, there's a lot of pop punk, with like actual fic bits in it?, you're probably not going to feel happy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcmeme/pseuds/lancemcmeme
Summary: "Please," he pants. "I don't want to feel numb any more." He presses his lips against the other boy. The boy moans.





	1. Side A: Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a project I've been working on for a while (I tend to just make character playlists, but this one developed into a story) and really wanted this to go out before the new season would ruin anything I had. I don't even know if people make FSTs any more?! This Soundtrack comes with little "fic" bits so you can follow along with each character's mindset as the story progresses.
> 
> -= Keith's POV  
> ~= Lance's POV  
> (apparently emojis won't send and I spent 5ever on this and it wouldn't save)
> 
> You can find my Spotify playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/user/1275198460/playlist/2gnAGZDMM39qmsg62OTcoh?si=rzZiEst9SGSwbvMfRoeR1w
> 
> (also I hate the Side A image but I was so tired by then)

 

 

  


  
  
**PLAYING WITH FIRE (SIDE A) ♪** **a klance fst**

  
  
-ROSE COLORED BOY  PARAMORE  
I want you to stop insisting that I'm not a lost cause  
'Cause I've been through a lot  
Really all I've got is just to stay pissed off  
If it's all right by you  
  
I had to break it, the wars are raging on  
And I have taken my glasses off  
You got me nervous  
And you're turning it into a joke  
A half empty girl  
Don't make me laugh, I'll choke  
  


  
_All he wants to is to be left alone_  
 _But all this laughter is breaking through to him_  
 _Please don't break these walls_

  
  
-SOBER UP  AJR FEAT. RIVERS CUOMO  
Won't you help me sober up  
Growing up it made me numb  
And I want to feel something again  
  
Won't you help me sober up  
All the big kids they are drunk  
And I want to feel something again  
Won't you help me feel something again  
  


_"Please" he pants_  
 _"I don't want to feel numb any more."_  
 _He presses his lips against the other boy._  
 _The boy moans_

  
  
~PLAYING WITH FIRE  FOREVER THE SICKEST KIDS  
His curves they speak right to me  
His eyes they see right through me  
I know I could do better,  
But better's just whatever  
When you find the one you love,  
It doesn't matter if they tear you apart  
  
He hates me, but he wants me inside,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I'm playing with fire  
'Cause he's out of his mind  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I'm playing with fire,  
  


_He knows it's just physical for the other boy_  
 _But he doesn't mind._  
 _Who cares when you're in love?_

  
  
~VISCIOUS LOVE  NEW FOUND GLORY FEAUTRING HAYLEY WILLIAMS  
We've got a vicious love  
We mix our tears with blood  
No clock will stop for us  
It ticks by  
We fight as hard as we love  
We've got a vicious love  
  


_They can't stop fighting  
But oh man, is it irresistible_

  
  
~HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T  FALL OUT BOY  
But I just can't, I just can't pretend  
We weren't lovers first  
Confidants but never friends  
Were we ever friends?  
  
But when your stitch comes loose  
I wanna sleep on every piece of fuzz  
And stuffing that comes out of you, you  
I took too many hits off this memory  
I need to come down  
  


_The more they fight, the more he wonders_  
 _Were they ever anything before? Were they friends?_  
 _Or had they always just been lovers._  
 _Are they even lovers?_

  
  
-DON'T COME DOWN  THE MAINE  
In this moment, I could die  
With you  
Never felt like this feel before  
Dizzy, drunk, and beautiful  
In this moment, I let go  
With you  
  


_An unnatural feeling._  
 _Second guessing._  
 _Happiness._

  
  
-DARK BLUE  JACK'S MANNEQUIN  
This flood  
This flood is slowly rising up  
Swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet  
Tell me how anybody thinks  
Under this condition  
  


_He watches him from the other side of the room.  
A sinking in the pit of his stomach.  
Oh. He is drowning_  
  
---


	2. Side B: If it Means a Lot to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey if you're hating this chapter image, it's probably because I wanted to be an asshole and have that Ten/Rose aesthetic

 

 

 

  


  
  
**PLAYING WITH FIRE (SIDE B) ♪** **if it means a lot to you**

  
  
-CLARITY  ZEDD FEATURING FOXES  
'Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why  
  


_Oh.  
This is love._

  
  
-DIRTY LAUNDY  ALL TIME LOW  
Now here's some honesty  
Sometimes I trip over your history  
Wish I could change my mind  
But it's the things I shouldn't see that always catch my eye  
  
Dirty laundry is piling in her room  
She's got her secrets, yeah I got mine too  
I don't care about what you did  
Only care about what we do  
Dirty laundry  
Looks good on you  
  


_As he sits on the boy's bed he thinks_  
_About what they are, who he is. What he was._  
_All his baggage._  
_But damn, does that boy look beautiful dressed in that dirty laundry_

  
  
-WHAT KATIE SAID  THE MATCHES  
I'm going back to your house,  
back from the dead  
why can't I forget what Katie said?  
you've got standards,  
what the hell are you doing with me?  
  


_"You know" she said, mouth full of food goo_  
_"He's got so many pursuers. I'm just surprised he's with you."_  
_Those words haunted him. He isn't good enough_

  
  
~COLORS  HALSEY  
You were a vision in the morning when the light came through  
I know I’ve only felt religion when i’ve lied with you  
You said you’ll never be forgiven till your boys are too  
And I’m still waking every morning but it’s not with you  
  


_Everything was perfect  
Until he left._

  
  
~DIAL TONES  AS IT IS  
Am I all that you never wanted?  
Or has it been so long that you've forgotten?  
All we ever share are dial tones, dial tones  
Take your caution or take your chances  
I'll mend your heart and break it in the same breath  
All we ever share are dial tones  
  


_At this point, what's the point of keeping it up?_  
_Are they even still together?_  
_There's never an answer on the receiving end._  
_Maybe it's over._

  
  
~HOODIE  HEY VIOLET  
I used to put my hand in your pockets (holding on)  
The smell of your cologne is still on it (but you're still gone)  
Slip it on over my shoulders  
Someone I'll never get over  
Makes me feel a little bit closer to you  
  
I can't keep your love  
I can't keep your kiss  
Gave you everything and all I got was this  
  


_He keeps pacing the castle, unsure what to do._  
_Hands in the pockets of the hoodie that stayed behind._  
_Hoping the faintest scent can bring it all back._

  
  
`IF IT MEANS A LOT TO YOU  A DAY TO REMEMBER  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway  
We knew it'd happen eventually  
  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear we can make this last  
  


_He can't come back, not until he proves himself.  
But they're drifting further and further apart._  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty sure at one point I'm gonna to make an AU fic based on "What Katie Said" cuz I really love that song (and think it plays well into Keith's personality)  
> Bury me in my head canon of Lance pacing around the castle in Keith's old clothes I need it


End file.
